Surface mount electronic assembly generally requires an oven reflow process in order to bond components to printed circuit boards or bumped dies to substrates. One common failure mode with this process is what is known as cold solder joints or “non-wets” where the solder on the component does not form a solder joint with the substrate or printed circuit board. This requires expensive and manual repair or loss or materials if repair is not possible. In flip chip assembly, this failure mode is a direct yield impact and results in 100 percent material scrap as once the device is fully assembled, it cannot be repaired. Typically, in a reflow soldering apparatus, a circuit board and electronic components are heated, thereby melting a solder to join the circuit board and electronic components by the solder. Typically, it is necessary to use high activation fluxes which require post process cleaning and are generally more expensive. High activation flux and cleaning is an added expense and process that requires additional inspection and baking of the device. Other attempts to adjust the problem of cold solder joints include using multiple reflows. Multiple reflows adds to the process cycle time and unnecessarily stresses the devices. In addition, this does not completely eliminate cold solder joints and human error can be introduced into the process, as devices may be reflowed more than desired.